Dragon (west)
}} }} Dragons (竜 (ドラゴン), Doragon; Japanese for "Dragon") are supernatural creatures similar to .Bleach art book; Bleach JET, Interview, Question 51 However, unlike the Hollows in the , Dragons are domesticated rather than slain and are often utilized for their resources in the .Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH Whereas Hollows are characterized by their masks, Dragons are characterized by their horns.Bleach art book; Bleach JET, Interview, Question 51 Overview coat of arms depicting the Dragons.]] It is said that a long time ago, seventy-two percent of all deaths were caused by these 'fantastical beasts' known as Dragons. Because of this, the coat of arms used by London features depictions of dragons. The unruly Dragons brought harm to people, and in order to prevent that from happening, there was a need to control them. The residents of 'Surface London' could not see the Dragons. The only people who could see them were the residents of 'Reverse London', the city that spans across the hidden side of London.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH Wing Bind has a single rule when it comes to the control of Dragons: ordinary humans are forbidden from coming into contact with Dragons. Only those within the agency that have passed the exam to join are permitted to do so; beings that carry the title of 'Wizard' or 'Witch'. Those who violate that law are sentenced to at least one hundred years of imprisonment.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH It is believed among some Dragons that devouring a wizard or witch will grant them immortality.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH Although it is written off as nothing but a folklore, when a Dragon consumes a wizard or witch — in essence, a spiritually aware being of significant stature — they can evolve into an existence referred to as a Draconian. As the name suggests, they are Dragons that have achieved human form; their powers magnified by the spiritual body now belonging to them. Species What sets a Dragon apart from is that, unlike the mask of a Hollow, Dragons have horns as their defining characteristic.Bleach art book; Bleach JET, Interview, Question 51 As such, their horn is the manifestation of their hearts, which serve as the source of their unique powers. In order for a Dragon to be domesticated by Wing Bind, their horns are severed, which causes them to revert to a calm and animal-like form. When Dragons assume this form, they can be herded by the West Branch and even used as a source of different resources for their people. The absolute rule when it comes to Dragons is that normal Humans are not allowed to come into contact with them. Those who violate this law are subject to either a hundred years of imprisonment or a death sentence.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH Domesticated Forms When Dragons have their horns removed, their existences regress back to an animal-like form, which can be properly managed by the Wing Bind agency. Once domesticated, they are brought to the West Branch and live out their days in the various farmlands and fields managed by conservation officers. They come in many different shapes and types, and just about all domesticated species are a 'resource' that supports the everyday lives of the residents in Reverse London. Some variations can include Dragons used for textiles, minerals, electricity generation, fuel, medicines, and even ones that are farmed for meat.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH True Form The reason that it is a rule that normal humans cannot come into contact with Dragons is that Dragons can absorb emotions from the humans they touch.Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH Should a Dragon successfully absorb enough of a human's emotions, they can restore their horns and assume their original forms. It is almost as if they try to absorb human emotions so as to restore their missing hearts. Wing Bind refers to them as "Dark Dragons" (ダークドラゴン, Dāku Doragon).Bleach one shot; BURN THE WITCH However, in truth, these are the original forms of Dragons before they had become domesticated. When a Dragon regains its true form, its horn returns and it also grows a pair of large wings. Powers Draconian Haunted One Haunted Ones (ホーンティド・ワン, Hōntido Wan) are that have undergone . Known Dragons References Behind the Scenes While a great deal of the content present on this page is based on the canon introduction of from the Bleach one shot manga, Burn the Witch, most of the article is based on the author's own interpretation and conclusions. As such, only those parts that have been referenced to official sources should be considered canon.